Song of Our Lives
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: I was the nervous, hopeful, naive one and you were the ambitious, outgoing, and strong one. We balanced each other out well, huh? Zack/Cloud; Drabbles


A/N: I've been dying to do one of these and I finally did! So I'll post the rules a little further down in case you want to do one to *winkwink* But if you're one of those that are too lazy to (Which I am most of the time, don't feel bad) or only read fanfiction, not write it, the main point of it is to listen to ten songs and write a drabble based on the song during the duration of the song. And believe me, it was hard. But you do ten of them then post it, so here! Just as a side note, I rearranged the order of the drabbles so that it almost makes a nice, full story of Zack and Cloud's relationship, except the last one seems a bit out of place. I just didn't want to end it on an angsty note! D: So it's just kind of abstract instead :D

[Reviews are love *cough*]

And a special paragraph to my beta: xlightfromabovex! She's amazing, I don't know what I would do without her. Especially considering all the typos I had in the fic when I sent it to her xD Thanks for putting up with me Georgie! *glomps*

The Rules:

1. Pick a pairing or character from any fandom.

2. Open your music browser (i.e. iTunes) and shuffle the songs.

3. Use the song that comes up first and write a drabble that is at least slightly based on the song and your pairing/character within the duration of the song.

4. Repeat nine times with the proceeding nine songs.

5. Post it so that all of us can read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own… Though my life would be amazing if I did.

*.*.*.*.*.

_London Bridge – Fergie:_

_Cloud's POV:_

He walked by the line of cadets and all of us immediately straightened up to attention. There wasn't a noise in the room except his footsteps and the sound was almost eerie. None of us were ever this quiet unless we were in the presence of a First, which rarely happened. What would they want with us anyway?

Well, he stopped in front of me and I felt a blush spreading up my neck and to my ears, but I fought to keep it off my cheeks until he was further down the line.

"You guys look good!" he announced, smiling proudly at us. That was the first time we had ever gotten a compliment from anyone of major importance. Some of us broke out of attention to let a small smile grow across our faces, only to be reminded of where we were and look bashful.

"Keep up the good work," he added, looking me in the eye –well, the best he could anyway – and the blush that was already halfway across my face spread more. With a smile, he was gone and out the other door before I could re-gather my thoughts and I felt myself give a sigh of relief, as well as some other feeling; I wasn't quite sure what it was yet…

_I Got U – Blake Lewis:_

_Cloud's POV_

My eyes fluttered open when sunlight leaked through the windows. Sometimes I swear that the sun shines too early. It was only four… but it might just have been the lights powered by mako residing outside my window.

I turned over and saw a mop of raven hair against the pillow beside me and I couldn't stop the small smile that spread across my lips. I was glad Zack was here; it had gotten to the point that I wasn't sure what I would do without him. There was a chance we wouldn't last forever – and a good one at that – but I was still waiting and praying that he wouldn't get bored with me. He was the first person I had truly loved, and they say that you never have a deeper love than your first. And judging by the way my stomach flipped every time I saw him, it was probably true.

He was breathing deeply, but I had already known that he wouldn't wake up for at least another few hours. But that was okay, because I would still be here for him.

As I slipped back into sleep, I knew he would always be there for me too.

_Born to Be My Baby – Bon Jovi:_

_Zack's POV_

He's so cute… That's all that explains him. Soft blonde hair that bounces whenever he walks, the small smile he has, almost like he's afraid that he's showing emotion at the wrong time. At least I cracked his shell quite a bit since the time I first met him.

He was curled up in my arms now, and by the way he was breathing, my guess was that he was almost asleep. He never did have the knack to stay up too late, but man did he get up early in the morning. I don't know how he did it. I actually like the sun to be up when I crawl out of bed in the morning.

"Should I take you to bed now?" I asked him. It was a mistake turning my head though, because my face instantly got covered in blonde spikes. It had to be top quality styling products he used, because his hair was always so soft.

A soft hum was my answer and I picked him up. "Zack!" he said, suddenly awake.

"What? I asked if I should take you to bed. You're tired," I said, smiling lightly as I made my way back to the bedroom. I laid him down on the bed and left the details up to him. He was awake enough to do that.

"You have to stay with me," Cloud bargained. And you just know it was so hard to agree. I slid in next to him, ignoring the stiff clothes I was still wearing as I wrapped my arms around him. I swear… the way he fit against me, his personality, it was like he was made to be mine.

_August is Over – We the Kings:_

_Cloud's POV:_

"Ready to head back, Spikey?" Zack asked me. I turned my attention to him, away from the gorgeous landscape in front of me and nodded half-heartedly. I didn't really want to leave yet, it was too nice a place to leave. "You're lying," Zack said, putting his face right in front of mine.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking away so he wouldn't get full view of the blush on my face. I never did have a good poker face.

"Because," Zack said, turning my head back to face him. "I can see it in your eyes. They're pretty Cloud, but they also show everything about you."

I pouted lightly. "It's just… I like it here. I like it more than Midgar," I admitted, rubbing my foot against the grass and wishing I could feel it between my toes.

"Well…" Zack said, dragging out the word. I looked at him questioningly and he just smiled lightly. "We do have another day before we have to go back…"

And I hugged him right there, in front of the other SOLDIERs. I heard a small laugh before lips pressed against my head and I couldn't help the smile the effortlessly spread across my face.

_Let Go – Red:_

_Cloud's POV_

Zack was pissed.

Not just frustrated. Not just upset. Not just mad. No, he was _pissed_.

But over what? He had muttered a few things about ShinRa being a stupid company that shouldn't be able to hold its own and that's why they had such large, elite troops in SOLDIER, but it wasn't like him. He rarely got mad, and if he did, it was hardly ever at the company he so faithfully worked for.

"Zack?" I said, trying again to calm him down. I laid a hand on his shoulder lightly, letting him know I was there for him and that I wasn't going to yell at him – not that I even had that in me – and that he could calm down now that he was home. If you consider accommodations in the ShinRa headquarters home.

"Just go back to your dorm tonight Cloud. I want to be alone," he said. So he was at least putting in an effort to not explode on me… Which was nice, but he was about to break and I really didn't want to leave. Plus, the dorm a few levels down was cold, drafty, and more than once I had grown sick just by spending too much time down there.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring his order. He was of a higher rank than me, which means I was supposed to listen to him, but this wasn't a matter of work. Not between us anyway.

"Cloud. Leave. Now," Zack said. I could hear how much restraint was in his voice.

I felt slightly mad myself that he wouldn't let me help, but I left regardless, not uttering another word. Why can't you just let it go, Zack? Like you normally do? But no, he wasn't changing tonight and there was nothing I could do about it.

_Away From the Sun – 3 Doors Down:_

_Zack's POV_

I hated missions like these.

They always kept me away for so long. I sometimes wondered why Wutai wouldn't just give up already. They had lost and they knew that, yet they kept fighting. And the fact that they kept fighting made me go all the way over to Wutai, fight for ShinRa for extended periods of time, and be away from Cloud for even longer. I swear, sometimes it felt like it was separating us. But we both knew that work came first and that was how it would always be, despite my mild day dreams every now and then.

But there were some missions where Cloud could come with me – and those were the best. We worked well together; we always had each other's backs and would never let anything unexpected happen if there was anything either of us could do about it. That was one of the reasons I loved him so much.

Even though I knew the blonde was waiting patiently for me back at headquarters, I couldn't help but think about all the things I could be missing right now. There were hills here, there was a smooth relationship there; there were rivers here, there were rivers of love back home; the sky here though, I knew was connected to the one Cloud could see.

And that was enough for now.

_Hot n' Cold – Katy Perry:_

_Cloud's POV_

"Hey Zack!" I called, looking over at my raven-haired boyfriend who was making his way towards the kitchen. "Will you grab me a soda?" I asked.

"Got it," he said, going to open the fridge.

I smiled for a minute, but then thought differently. "Wait, can I change that? I want orange juice," I said. Hey, orange juice is good. It keeps you healthy. Even if it is nasty most of the time.

"Okay…" Zack said hesitantly and I heard something fall back into place inside the fridge.

Hmm… Orange juice sounded awfully good… but then I decided that water may be better since I had a harsh training class later that day. "Hey Zack! Make that water!" I called.

Zack's head peeped around the corner of the door, and he didn't seem too happy. What had I done? I just wanted something to drink…

"Cloud," Zack said. I hummed in response. "Make up your mind or I'm making it up for you."

"Oh…" I said, suddenly realizing how many times I changed my request. "Soda?" I said, somewhat sheepishly. Zack nodded and disappeared again, coming out with two sodas in hand. "Thanks," I said when he got back over to me.

"Any time, babe. Just make sure you know what you want before you ask for it, okay?" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Hey, I got you, right?" I said and Zack laughed.

_Lie – David Cook:_

_Cloud's POV_

I looked down at you, wishing that it wasn't you. That you weren't the one lying half-dead on the ground, bleeding from practically everywhere imaginable. It wasn't fair. You were the one who had done so much good, and you're the one that might-

No. No! You won't leave me. I know you won't. You told me you'd always be there, and I'm keeping you to that.

"Cloud." I heard you say my name, and it wasn't any louder than a whisper. I could see the pain flash across your eyes with the simple word, and I could practically see you giving up. You were going to hold on just long enough to say goodbye. This couldn't happen… It just couldn't!

"Zack," I muttered in return. "Tell me you'll be fine." Just lie to me. Lie to me and tell me it's going to be all right, that we'll make it back home and everything will be fine. We won't have SOLDIER, and I knew that would hurt you, but we could make it through that. We could find a different life. Maybe even somewhere else.

But not if you were giving up.

You never give up!

But… but that last breath left you and it was over. Just like that. Lying doesn't always save you, does it?

_Valentines Day – Linkin Park:_

_Cloud's POV_

It felt like everything inside of me was crumbling apart. It would be ash soon, and then it would simply be blown away; I would be left as a shell and nothing more.

The scream that escaped my lips when I heard your last breath seemed barely audible to me. Nothing seemed real anymore, nothing was sacred. Now that you're gone… the person I believed would always be there, I didn't know what to do.

We were supposed to have our freedom, to not have to worry about ShinRa, those mad scientists, anyone! But those SOLDIERs, the people we used to be, ended it all.

"Your living legacy…" I muttered to myself. It didn't seem possible. No one could live up to what you were, nor could anyone replace you. You were _you_ – and that was something that no one could ever take away. The Lifestream had you now. No longer were you mine to find safety in. All I had left were memories and those would be what would guide me. Nothing else.

_Shake It – Metro Station:_

_Cloud's POV_

You knew exactly what to say when I was feeling down, or how to act when I was happy. It was never boring to be around you, and I found everything else slowly becoming dull unless you were with me. Weird how stuff like this works out.

You knew that if I went to the left you needed to go to the right to keep me from making whatever stupid decision I was thinking about making.

You knew that if I was looking out the window I had zoned out, retreating to my own world, and always found ways to bring me out of it. You would kiss my neck softly, nipping if I didn't respond within a few moments.

You knew that if I had gotten a good score on any test throwing a small party between just us made me happy, though I only showed embarrassment.

You knew that if I was in a bad mood not to push things too far and leave me alone for a few moments before thinking of something ingenious to say that would instantly make me laugh.

And most importantly, you knew that I loved you, but I also knew you loved me. Things always even out.


End file.
